


Spideypool：Shut up，and Move

by KnightNO4time



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	Spideypool：Shut up，and Move

《再叫大声点，大声点。被害怕，baby boy，家里就你一个人。》Wade在电话那边哄着自己的男孩，不过他口中尾音的重喘，看得出来他在那头也格外享受。

“啊…！Wade，该死！Wade！”Peter觉得眼泪已经从罩住眼睛的罩子下挤出来，湿润的布料伴随动作摩擦他眼眶周围的肌肤，已经有些发涩发痒。

张开的嘴里呼唤出名字，声音就像是被对方再走那样，无法控制的太高音。

男孩趴在床上，跪起腿抬高后臀翘着。粉色的小穴内，如同尾巴似垂下根满是趣味的粉线，于大大分开的两腿中间伴着震动来回摆动。

《就是这样，就是这样…》紧随其后，Wade隔着耳麦，给了一个黏糊湿灼的吻。

透过电波的波动，点在Peter的耳边，令这边赤裸的肉体不禁也浑身一个激灵。

“吻我，Wade！在你回来被我堵住嘴巴之前，狠狠地吻我！”男孩像是努力把话语从叫声里冲出来似的，最后挂着破音的单词讲话拼出来。

《我何止要吻你甜甜的嘴巴？我恨不得把每个部位都舔干净。像是这样——》那边发出舌头舐过唇齿间的湿润水声。《舔你可爱的乳头，像是草莓牛奶糖一样可爱。我还要吮吸你漂亮的小肚脐，就像有巧克力牛奶会溜出来一般。还有我要把你身上啃满牙印，把你皮肤味道都擦满我的口腔。》

每说一个地方，那边的黏糊的亲吻就夹杂着享受的鼻音，越过头罩式耳机传给Peter。

Peter的嗓下放出回应般的呜咽，被绑扎一起的手顺着声音在身下移动。坚持住打颤的大腿，用手捉住自己的分身套弄。

他昨晚可还和电话那头的男友实实在在的面对面，翻云覆雨了一整夜。好不容易成年能享受成年生活的男孩有点得意过头，喝着酒几灌下去就醉了。他都不知道自己何时在作爱过程里睡了过去，可是他清楚地记得自己不停的管对方索要亲吻和速度，像浸泡在酒精似的要坏掉。

而他今早就是在自己呻吟下醒来，眼睛被蒙住，手腕被捆住，身下插着开着的跳蛋。耳边的耳机里传来男友的声音，他人竟然不在家里。

天知道这是不是Wade幼稚的报复，Peter差点急得直跳脚。可惜他根本站不直腿，膝盖打颤到他目前最近努力就是能跪在这里，上半身却还因为发软的腰而贴在黏糊糊的被子间。

《你不是喜欢我在你敏感点附近打转吗？其实你喜欢被吊胃口的吧，嗯？在你那里地方，就是不插过去。但是我又不告诉你，此时我就偏偏，忽然的，狠狠的，插进去——额！》压低的嗓音有力的顶在耳麦旁。

“额啊——！”Peter喉咙滚出呻吟，淌着口水在床上痉挛了下。他能想到对方满足的坏笑，刚才不给任何预告的顶去他喜欢的那个点上，用尽全力把他压在身下。

膝盖一下子就软了，过于往两侧挂开，Peter终于稳不住身体，让膝盖顺着被单滑倒。

下方跌回床铺，加紧的后方死死把嗡嗡作响的跳弹咬在内部，抓挠他可怜的肉壁。

“呜呜呜——啊啊～？！”Peter就像是令人垂涎的幼兽，立马侧身扭动这腰挣扎。耳机被摩擦过身下的布料，发出沙沙的响声。因为胳膊的关系，他翻过身趴着也用了一番力气。

要说能不能挣脱，其实Peter可以挣脱这些道具。他可以用嘴巴扯下捆住手腕的布料，也可以聪明的回击Wade的恶作剧。但他终究没这样做，这就表明他其实很享受。

这或许就是成年人的疯狂。他掉在里面，感受对方给的距离，却又实实在在把他身体弄出反应。这份察觉，微妙同难耐，都疯狂的酿成快感。

该死！即使这样觉得，他也决定在Wade回来后好好发火。这想法断断续续爬出来，可当Wade在对面调情几句，他就陷入其中。黑暗中仅仅只有听觉中存在对方，身体只能从记忆里拉扯出触感，把身上的欲火越燃越烈。

“Wade，快！啊！更快点！就是这里，使劲——！”

《Okay，Baby！你知道你刚才说了什么吗？！》对面的人高呼起吹了声口哨。他可没告诉Peter自己在哪，反正能够不顾周围的大肆自慰。《这是你从来都不会说的，你听见了吗？你刚才让我更快！让我使劲插你！啊哈！这话我真该做成手机铃声！！》

与此同时，电话那边迅速传来摩擦声，还有几声重喘，甚至夹杂近似欢呼的叫声。Wade把自己那边用力安抚下体的动作毫不掩饰的表现出，简直快把电话捏爆。

然而他还是对这边的男孩乐道，《事实上，我的确录音了。我一会要给你听听看～这比色情片都过瘾，恨不得放在喇叭里公放——》

“哦天，闭嘴！”平日性格很不错的Peter，现在脸都要烧起来。更何况他希望对方能在体内疯狂驰骋，而不是在耳边继续唠叨。不过他的确需要确认Wade还在那里，但他一切的都只想给Wade看。坚持不住的羞耻让他喊出来，牙齿实则颤抖不已。

《好好好，我闭嘴。Easy，boy。》忽然刚才那份激烈的声音和摩擦声消失，传来的嗓音挂满安抚，温和到就如同他们每晚一起相拥入睡时，Wade会哼着歌去给予的抚摸同样轻柔。

这是Peter格外喜欢的一面，可惜他现在并不需要。跳蛋依旧在他的小肚子活跃，可这完全不是Wade会带来的冲击与满足。他除了拼命开发自己的记忆和幻想，就只能用被捆住的双手勉为其难安抚前方挺立的肉棒。

小穴痛苦的抽搐，反而代替他的呻吟，像是饥渴哭泣。“Wade，我需要你进来。进来！”

《我进来了。》

“我想要你使劲地进来！啊…快点！”

《我马上了，乖乖。》

“唔…吻我！Wade，用你嘴巴亲我！”

谁知竟然真的有个吻落在了额头。

Peter内心半惊半喜，甚至怀疑自己是不是空虚过度，脑子里真的把感觉具体化。可惜他很快就察觉到了呼吸喷洒，睁大眼也看不到对方的黑暗下，有手指隔着眼罩摩擦他的眼底，随后他的嘴被使劲咬住。

对方真的来了。Wade还扣住他的额头加深舌唇之间的摩擦，另只手指更像是坏事的小虫，在缠绵之际捣乱的爬过Pater的身体。搔过肚子，握住他的分身。

“呜呜——！”他想说什么，却只能弄出来可人的叫声不停吮吸Wade的嘴唇。而等他意识到对方把手上的布条揭开后，他立马张手搂住男友的脖子，反而咬了上去。

《哦——Shit？！你真是一个坏事的小混蛋！》对方吻一下子分开，耳机内发出抱怨，却变得不再那么近。与此同时，被隔开的耳边外，又有令一层更真实的声音渗透进来。

紧随其后，耳机被取下。他听到Wade真正的声音，“现在我真的要进入了。在我耳边使劲叫吧，我的男孩。”

Wade每一枚说的就是，他刚才就在另一个房间里听着耳机那边Peter的难耐。不过他也挺难坚持的，这玩法不合适他，所以他真的进来了。他回答说的“进来”，实则就是真的来到Peter身边，要狠狠的把小Wade操进他男孩的屁股里。

是的，Peter此时反而放心下来，把湿润的肚子舒展，将小Peter竖给对方看。

本来发誓对方回来后他就发火，可他却使劲吻了对方。

他还发誓对方回来后要堵住对方的嘴，不让对方随便乱来，然而他现在却张开腿让对方赶紧进入。

闭嘴的话，就用身体好好继续吧！


End file.
